Danger in the wrong hands
by Krystle19
Summary: Two young girls held the future of all man kind in their hands. What would happen if they ended up in the wrong hands? All chaos would break out! What does Gaara have to do with all this? Gaara/occ Kankuro/occ


Prologue

The five shin obi groups have always lived in peace. That is until the day that the village hidden in the sand sent out a mercenary to steal two girls from the village hidden within the leaves, as an act of revenge. The Hokage from the village within the leaves knew that the sand village wanted these girls, but he could not allow them to fall into the wrong hands for they could be the end of all mankind.

Chapter 1

"Kakashi what the heck happened last night!?" Two very dazed looking girls asked.

"Um…I was hoping one of you could tell me…" Kakashi replied with a look of innocence.

"Kakashi, you're the one who had the _LEAST_ amount of sake; you were supposed to make sure we didn't do anything illegal." Sasume replied.

"Like we did last time we went out on the town with you." Akira stated.

Kakashi watched as Sasume stretched. Sasume was a young girl around the age of eighteen with waist length black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of blood red pants, and a black form fitting shirt with black fish net over top.

Akira was a seventeen year old girl with shoulder length black hair that had sky blue on the tips; she also had electric blue eyes. She wore knee high black boots, a short black skirt and a blood red shirt with black fish net underneath.

"Come on guys it wasn't that bad." Said Kakashi as he tried to escape the two ticked off females.

"NOT THAT BAD?!" yelled Sasume, "Your right it wasn't that bad not unless you count us trying to seduce Jiriya the perverted old man!"

"You do have to admit that it was funny…" Akira replied while she was laughing.

"I couldn't get that pervert to stop following me for weeks!" Sasume cried.

"Did you ever let him make you the leading female for Make - Out Paradise?" Akira asked.

Kakashi flinched, "I would have never been able to read it again, you two are like little sisters to me."

Akira and Sasume stared in utter disbelief. "You would have still read it and you know it, you pervert!"

"Soooo…how's the weather today?" Kakashi asked slyly.

"Hey Akira how bout we go see the damage we done this time." Sasume said, as she was putting on her black trench coat and walking out the door of Kakashi's house.

As Sasume, Kakashi, and Akira were walking to the market, they started hearing rumors about the war moving closer to the leaf village. As they were approaching the market they saw a fight between four teenagers. "Kiba, Shino knock it off, Sasuke, Naruto leave them alone." Kakashi yelled breaking up the fight.

"Sasume, Akira I'd like to introduce you to some of the graduated students from the academy." Kakashi said, " Ok this is Sasuke,Kiba,Naruto,Shino,Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Neji,Rock Lee, TenTen,and Hinata…I think I got everyone." Kakashi added.

Akira then walked up to Sasuke "Hmm…you fight, look ticked, and your cute…wanna be my friend?" Akira asked.

As soon as Akira asked that Sasume walked up to Sasuke and punched him in the face. "What the heck was that for!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't like you." Sasume stated as she walked over and stood under the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey nice punch back there, what's your name?" asked Kiba.

"Sasume of the Unamak clan."

"Well I'll catch you around some other time me and Shino have training to do." said Kiba as he walked away.

"Sasume," Kakashi whined, "Why did you have to punch one of my students cant you just be a little nicer to people other than me?"

Sasume looked at him and smirked, "But didn't you see Kakashi. I was nicer. I didn't kill Kiba for asking my name." "Sasume that was my friend and you just had to haul off and punch him…" Akira said slightly annoyed.

The next day

"Sasume, Akira I have a very important mission to go to sooo I'm gonna need you guys to behave while I'm gone pleaseeeeee…" once again Kakashi whined, "And please stay out of fights with other shinobi I beg of you." and then he was gone.

"Soooo, Akira wanna go pick a fight?" Sasume wickedly asked.

"Ohh the irony!…Sure!" Akira said with a happy smile on her face.

"You dirty cheater no biting!"

"No sexy jutsu Naruto!"

"No using that stupid mutt!"

"Your mutt stole my knickers!"

"Hey can I join?"

"No Akira, because you're a little girl and would get hurt."

"Screw it let me in too." Sasume and Akira walk over to join the fight.

"We are gonna join this fight no matter what you little punks say 'bout it!" Sasume said with an emotionless voice as she reached behind her to pull out a double edged katana.

"Why the hell do you carry a sword around with you!" Sasuke asked alarmed.

"So she can kill little punks like all of you who don't listen to her." Akira replied as she pulled out a Kris dagger and pointed it at Kiba, "Your mine"

"And you," Sasume points at Sasuke, "will fight me."

"Nooo Sasume he's my friend!" Akira whined.

"I still don't like him; friend or not any Uchiha is an enemy of mine for my own reasons." Sasume answered.

"But what about Itachi?" Akira asked.

"You know Itachi?" Sasuke angrily asked.

"Ya he's my top suitor haven't seen him since we moved from the land of the mist I do kind of miss him…" Sasume responded.

"Ya he's a real jerk I never did like him he's a real S.O.B if you ask me." Akira whispered.

"Shut up Akira." Sasume growled.

(Akira screams and hides behind Sasuke), "Nooo save me please! Sasuke and all of you other guys…or at least slow her down so I can have a chance to live another year."

"You pansy get out here and take it like a real…ninja." Sasume says, "Let the fight begin…"

The next day

"Well I guess since you two were good and didn't get into any fights what so ever we'll celebrate. I invited all the guys over so this should get interesting", Kakashi said with a smile, "Guys what happened to you why do you look so banged up?" Kakashi asked worriedly looking at Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba and Sasuke then look at Sasume and Akira with a glare.

"Oh the irony!" Sasume and Akira say in harmony then they fall down laughing.

"Well I guess we can still throw a party since everyone is already here." Kakashi said while shaking his head at Sasume and Akira, making them laugh even harder.

"Bring on the sake!" Kiba said with a grin.

…Nine bottles of sake later…

"Hey you what's the name of your twin." Akira slurred.

"What twin?" Sasuke asked from the floor.

"The one laying beside you, you idiot", Sasume replied.

(BOOM)

"What was that!? Akira, Sasume what did you do this time!?" Kakashi yelled, alarmed. They then start to hear screaming and saw people running, so they stumble outside.

"The sand shinobi have reached our outer walls we must fight!" yelled one of the guards. As Kakashi, Sasume, and Akira start to run towards the Hokage's house, sand shin obi start coming over the outer wall.

"You two go to the Hokage I'll hold them off for you," Kakashi told them.

"Ok, Sasume we'll take the back ally behind the ramen shop it's faster." Akira said as they took off. (they ran into four walls just trying to get to the ramen shop!!)

As they were running in the ally behind the ramen shop they hear a voice saying, "Hey boys what do we have here?"

"Hey aren't those the two we were sent for?" another voice asked.

"We're screwed." Akira said right before her and Sasume blacked out.

"Ugghh what happened?" Sasume asked as she woke up and notice they were in an unfamiliar house.

"Well I see the two beauties are finally awake." said a masculine voice behind them.

"Who the hell are You!" Akira asked as she backed away trying to find her Kris daggers.

"This what you lookin' for?" The man asked, holding up one of her daggers.

"Ohhhhh, shit." Akira whispered.

"You S.O.B where did you put my sword?" Sasume demanded.

"The Kazekage took it for inspection." said the voice.

"Hey what's your name you piece of shit?" Akira asked the man.

"My name is Kankuro" He said as he walked into the light "Gaara's older brother, nice to meet you." Kankuro added.

"…who's Gaara?" Sasume angrily asked

"He's the Kazekage." Kankuro said.

"What are we here for?" Akira asked.

"I'll let Gaara tell you that." Kankuro replied as he thought, 'I wonder what Gaara has in store for them…'

"You're to stay at my house until Gaara wishes to speak to you." Kankuro added with a smirk.

"Ya, well, I'd like to see you try to keep us here." Akira whispered as she looked at Sasume. Then she nodded and they disappeared.

"What the hell! Guards they disappeared! Find them before Gaara finds out!"

"Finds out what my dear brother?" Gaara asked from the shadows.

"Nothing…"

"Where are the prisoners?" Gaara asked in a cold voice.

"Right behind you." Akira whispered in his ear. Gaara turned around, but nobody was there.

"We're over here now." Sasume said from a dark corner.

"You could have escaped. Why didn't you?" Gaara asked them, though he couldn't see them.

"We can still escape if we want to, but we wanted to see what our great captor looked like." Akira said with distain in her voice.

"Kind of funny ain't it Akira? They think so little of us." Sasume said on a sigh. Then Gaara felt something cold at his throat.

"Yes my sister it is." Akira said softly from right behind him, as she pressed the dagger into Gaara's neck.

"How did you get that dagger back!?" Kankuro asked as he searched for the daggers.

"The same way I got this." Sasume replied coldly as she stepped from the shadows with her katana in hand.

"Now would you please explain to us why you decided to try and kidnap us." she added

"Um...Sasume you do relize they DID kidnap us right?" Akira said in a sarcastic voice

"Akira, shut-up. Now is not the time to be a smart ass." Sasume growled. Seeing that they were distracted Gaara motioned to Kankuro to release the crow.

Akira seeing Kankuro release the crow yelled at Sasume to move as she jumped past Gaara to help, but it was to late. The crow had already done as was intended. Sasume fell to the floor in pain a Kunai sticking out of her left side.

"No you bastard!" Akira yelled as she fell to Sasume's side. Akira looking up to Gaara pleads tearfully, "Save my sister please I'll do anything just save her."

"Anything?" Kankuro asks with a smirk

"Kankuro shut up or else I'll kill you." Gaara replied as he looked at Akira and Sasume.

"Kankuro go get a healer." He added as he knelt on the other side of Sasume.

'wow I think he likes this one' Kankuro thought with a small knowing smile.

later at the Kazekage's tower

"There she should be fine as long as she stays in bed and rests." Said the healer as he walked out the door. As the healer walked out the door Akira stood and walked over to Gaara.

"Maybe your not as cruel as I thought you were, you can be a real savior when you want to be." She said 'I wonder what they want in return' Akira thought to her self with dread.

"I have thought about what I want you to do. You will be Kankuro's personal maid." With a look of outrage Akira jumped up and shouted "I'm a Friekin ninja not a maid!"

"Well you said anything and just think it could have been worse." Gaara said with an evil smirk "See I'm not as nice as you thought I was huh?"

Akira stopped dead and looked at Gaara, "Was that a sense of humor I caught there?!" Just then Sasume started to wake up.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Sasume yelled "and where the hell is my sword?!"

**Back in the leaf village**

"Have any of you seen Sasume or Akira?" Kakashi asked in a frantic voice.

"No we thought they were with the Hokage!" Sasuke said with surprise.

"They were supposed to protect the Hokage but they never made it there." Kakashi explained.

"Ok lets split up into groups and search for them, I'll take Naruto and Sasuke to the Sand village to look for them." Kakashi said

**Back in the Sand village**

**"**Calm down Sasume, we're in the Kazekage's tower." Akira answered with a nervous look on her face. '3..2..1...now' she thought

"WHAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN THE KAZEKAGE'S TOWER?" Sasume yelled before she put on an emotionless mask.

"You will be staying with me until we find out more about you, your sister will be staying with Kankuro" Gaara said while looking Sasume in the eyes but as he watched, her eyes started taking on a redish tint.

"We will not be play things while we are here kazekage-_sama_" she replied with venom

"No harm will befall you, if you stay with me and listen to what you two are told to do." Garra finished as he turned to Kankuro "you may leave now, oh and Kankuro keep your hands to yourself if you touch her with out her permission I will kill you."

lol I do not expect this first chapter to be rated very good only because me and my co-writer have to get used to writing teen stories again but I hope you enjoyed it and plan to keep reading it. Rate or Flame it if you feel like it!


End file.
